


Haven't You Heard of Aviophobia?

by midnightslug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Early Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Middle Aged Men Shouldn't Be In These Positions, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightslug/pseuds/midnightslug
Summary: Eddie gives Richie an extremely unexpected proposal during an intensely boring plane ride, and Richie gets taken on an emotional and sexual journey he didn’t expect could happen over the span of a connecting flight.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Haven't You Heard of Aviophobia?

**Author's Note:**

> So! I guess my only warning for this is that there's a lot of insecurity involved but there's also a lot of reassurance.

Richie was aware that people had sexual encounters on airplanes and other modes of transportation, he just didn't figure he'd ever be one of them. 

"I- are you serious?" 

Eddie nodded, grinning at the way Richie's face had gone pink. 

Richie lowered his eyes and his voice. "Okay, but I'm pretty like,  _ tall,  _ so is there gonna be room in there for me to like… get to you?" 

Eddie tilted his head. "What's that now?" He had no idea what Richie had in mind,  _ now.  _

"I mean just…" Richie's eyes darted around and he leaned in closer to Eddie. "Like I like to have room to work, and where are you going to stand or sit? Are you gonna sit?" Richie asked, with a bit of panic in his tone. "I've never, like… sucked-su-" Richie frowned, struggling with the words. He waved his hands in little circles. "Like done that in a small space, I'm worried about kicking the door open while I uh… help you out." 

Eddie blinked and then burst out laughing. Richie stared at him in wide eyed paranoia, his face growing more red as a few passengers craned their necks to see what was so goddamn funny. 

Richie clamped his hand over Eddie's mouth. Eddie went completely still and looked at him. No, he didn't just look at him… he gave him a  _ look _ . A look that made Richie lose his breath and swallow loudly. 

Richie took his hand away slowly. Eddie had to  _ stop  _ looking at him like that, and he definitely couldn't be  _ touching  _ Eddie while he looked at him like that, because he didn't think the bathroom thing was going to work out and they weren't going to be in their hotel room for  _ hours.  _

Eddie smiled again. "Richie, I was going to help  _ you  _ out." 

Richie closed his eyes. Usually trying to fall asleep in a dream made him wake up. 

He was waiting for the sensation of waking up, fading out of the warmth, having to figure out a good position to sit in on the plane so he wouldn't look like some dirty old man, when Eddie snapped his fingers in front of Richie's face. 

"Hey, what the fuck, Rich?" He hissed. 

"Sorry. Sorry I just- you've never- so I thought-" 

Eddie shrugged. "Well,  _ I  _ want to, but if you're not up to it, don't worry about it." He said, casually, opening his magazine back up. 

Richie grimaced. "Don't fuck with me, just  _ fuck _ me." He whispered in a whine. 

"Okay." Eddie said, suddenly militant. His eyes lit up the way they only did when he had a brilliant scheme. 

"You have the aisle seat, so you go first, I'll meet you there in a minute. Not the one closest to us, the one in the back." 

Richie nodded, then opened his mouth to ask a question. Eddie cut him off. "You'll know if it's me or not. Special knock. Shave and a Haircut." 

Richie licked his lips and smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Two bits!" He whispered, before hurling himself out of his seat and speedwalking to the back of the plane. 

Eddie opened his magazine again. As excited as he was about the prospect… it would be fun to make Richie stew for a bit. 

_ Call  _ me _ needy… see how  _ you _ feel, fucknuts…  _ Eddie thought. Perfectly calculated revenge for an offhand comment Richie had teased him with. But Eddie told him  _ then  _ that he'd pay for it, eventually. 

When Eddie finally made his way to the bathroom, there was a man standing at the door, waiting. 

_ Fuck. Damn. Shit. Fuck.  _

Eddie cleared his throat, and rifled through his pocket. 

The man looked down at him. 

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but uh, my-my husband is in there and uh-" 

_ Holy shit, Eddie, what did you just say?  _

"He was having a bit of a panic attack, and I just realized," he said, pulling his hand from his pocket. "He left his inhaler on his seat." He said, flashing a view of it to the grim faced man in front of him. "So it's probably just been getting worse, honestly, and it might be a while before he can come out of there but um, there's another restroom just over there." Eddie said, turning and pointing towards the middle of the plane. 

The large man looked at him, then at the inhaler. He grunted, nodded, and walked away. 

Eddie sighed with relief and started the knock. He didn't even get to "haircut" before he heard the latch and the door slammed open. He was grabbed by the collar and pulled in quickly, door slamming shut and latching behind him by someone else's machinations, and then  _ both _ the hands were holding him by the collar. 

Richie's face hovered above his, all red, his breath hot and stuttered, his eyes wide. When the force of motion pulled Eddie's whole body forward, gently bumping against Richie in full contact, Richie pursed in his lips and stifled a noise, instead just breathing heavily out of his nose. 

Eddie had never seen him like this. Sure, Richie had nerves every time, nerves he probably thought he was hiding well behind walls of filthy talk as his shaking hands felt Eddie up. Anxiety he probably thought he had banished all question of by always being the instigator, even though he still hesitated before his movements. 

This was something else though. No fake confidence, no shit eating grin because he was making Eddie blush with his dirty talk. Just sheer  _ want.  _

"I'm sorry…" Richie said, breathlessly. "You seem to have mistaken me for your husband." 

Yeah it was definitely a joke Richie would make, but the tone was all wrong. It wasn't sly and teasing, it was raw. It was building into begging. 

"Easily done considering I'm also having a damn panic attack." 

Eddie put his hand on Richie's cheek. "Are you really? Oh my- shit, I'm sorry Richie, I just wanted to make you sweat a little, I thought it would be-" 

Richie pulled him into a feverish kiss. His hands were everywhere, all through Eddie's hair and up and down his back. There would be no fucking doubt now, to anyone who saw them after, about what they had been doing. 

Richie finally pulled away, and there was a small smack as his lips left contact with Eddie. 

" _ Funny _ ?" He asked, finishing Eddie's sentence. 

Eddie's mouth hung open and he nodded. 

Eddie put his hands on Richie's hips, and looped his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and underwear. 

Richie just stared him in the eyes with intense curiosity. 

They'd been together a few months, and Eddie had yet to go down on Richie. The subject hadn't even been broached. Eddie figured Richie didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Didn't want to ask for anything, make Eddie feel any obligation. 

General instigator though he was, Richie was more than happy to sit back and let Eddie orchestrate the events. Eddie said jump and Richie wanted to know how high. That was how it went. 

Richie was always more than happy to suck Eddie off. He was damn enthusiastic about it. Those were the only questions Richie ever asked during sex. Never "can you do this for me?", always "what can I do for you?", and Eddie, who had never felt like an object of desire in his life until the night he and Richie were in that cab together, on the way back from a show and Richie asked him- so scared and determined and soft- if he could take him out to dinner. 

_ "Like a date?" _

_ "Exactly like a date."  _

So Eddie had just relished being catered to from their first moment of sexual contact, and neither of them had a lot going for them in the experience department, but Eddie had never… well, he'd never gone down on  _ anyone  _ actually. Something he hadn't told Richie. Something he thought Richie could probably guess, anyway. He felt absolutely transparent under his gaze in this moment. 

Richie was not wondering about Eddie's sexual history at all. Richie was not thinking even one second into the past. Richie's entire being had collapsed like a dying star into this one moment. Into Eddie's eyes. 

Eddie finally looked down once he had Richie's pants down at mid-thigh. He continued to pull them past Richie's knees, but didn't bother with pushing them all the way to his ankles. Hell, Richie might need his pants like this to hold him up. Eddie had no idea how Richie would react to this. It was exciting and- 

Was this a terrible place and time to try out something new? Yes, and he was going to ignore that because Richie looked so fucking beautiful and yeah,  _ needy,  _ and Eddie hadn't even started yet. 

Eddie gripped Richie's hips and lowered himself into his knees. 

  
  


Richie's breathing was as rapid as if he'd been running a marathon. 

Eddie looked up at him. "Rich? You okay?" 

Richie nodded. He hesitated, then ran a hand through Eddie's hair, scratching his scalp just slightly. "You? You alright? You positive you want to do this?" 

Richie tilted Eddie's chin up. "You don't  _ have  _ to do this." He said, with deep and disarming seriousness. 

" _ Richie…"  _

Eddie could see it in the slight draw of Richie's eyebrows. The part of him that didn't believe he could ever be wanted, not by Eddie. The part of him that believed he could only receive out of obligation, just an exchange of favors, that he couldn't get something because someone- because  _ Eddie _ \- just wanted to give it to him. 

"Yes. I'm positive." 

Eddie spit onto his hand and started to stroke Richie's cock slowly while he talked to him, easing him into the idea that yes, this was  _ absolutely _ what Eddie wanted to do. 

"I've been thinking about it for a long time." He said, softly. He looked back up at Richie. 

Richie's hand was balled into his tee-shirt over his chest, like he was trying to hold himself down. 

"Every time you've done this for me I've just been thinking and wondering… when I was finally going to be brave enough to do it for you. And I decided I wanted it to be really special." 

His hand was still moving at an agonizingly slow pace, but Richie was frozen, hanging onto to his words. Letting reality seep into his skin. This was not a random act of charity. It was a premeditated gift. 

"And I planned and planned so much and then- I realized I was planning too much. I realized that and I looked at you today and I thought…" 

Eddie stopped moving his hand. 

"Fuck, I can't wait another second." 

He leaned forward and eased his lips over the head of Richie's cock. 

Richie gasped and shuddered like he'd just jumped into a cold pool. 

Eddie tried to remember what Richie would do for him. Eddie was fully aware he was much more slow and hesitant than Richie had ever been, but when he glanced up, saw Richie with his head pressed against the wall, staring at the ceiling, he figured it didn't matter. 

As Eddie gained confidence, still stroking with his hand but becoming more adventurous with the movements of his tongue, even taking Richie deeper into his mouth, he thought Richie's hand would come down onto his head or shoulder, the way Eddie always reached out for him when he was getting the same treatment. 

But Richie, his fist still balled over his chest, was hugging his other arm around himself, digging his nails into his arm. He was stifling his sounds by biting his lip so hard, Eddie was worried it might draw blood. 

Eddie was about to stop and ask him if everything was okay, when Richie's mouth fell open and he whispered, " _ Oh, Eddie...fuck…"  _

It was quiet but dear  _ God  _ it sounded so good. 

Eddie's confidence increased, his free hand reached up to Richie's hips to stead his shaking legs. He rubbed little circles into his hip, finally daring to take Richie deep enough into his mouth that he could stop stroking him. With his hand now free, he started to tease Richie by brunching barely-there contact over his balls. 

Richie's breathing was loud now, and he clamped his hand over his mouth. Little sounds escaped through the cracks in his fingers and Eddie couldn't believe it'd taken him this long to do this for Richie. 

It was impossibly satisfying to see him coming undone like this. 

Eddie put his mind back to his task, remembering what things had felt best when Richie had gone down on him. Which spots were the best to run his tongue along. Hollowing his cheeks out as he pulled back. 

Richie's hand fell from his mouth and gripped tightly onto his own shoulder. 

"Ed-Eddie…" he panted.  _ "Eddie. Eddie. Eddie, Eds, EddieEddieEddie…"  _

It had grown from an errant moan into a sort of urgency, and Eddie pulled back to ask if Richie was alright. 

He realized a little too late what Richie had been trying to communicate. 

Richie's cock twitched and his cum shot into Eddie's face. 

Eddie sat there for half a second, registering the situation, before he put his hand on Richie's cock to stroke him through his orgasm. 

Richie gasped and shook and Eddie watched him with a little smile. He hadn't really planned on taking the money shot but he didn't mind. In fact, it was doing something to him, blooming in his chest because he knew… 

Richie panted and slumped back. His eyes were squeezed shut as tight as they could be, and his eyebrows were drawn together so tightly it looked painful. 

He was completely out of breath and shaking his head slightly. "Eddie, I'm sorry. Oh my God I'm so sorry,  _ Eddie I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"  _ he whispered at the speed of light. 

Eddie grabbed some toilet tissue and cleaned Richie up. Richie still wasn't opening his eyes as Eddie re-dressed him. 

Once Eddie had buttoned Richie's pants, he leaned back and sat on his knees, staring up. 

"Richie, look at me." 

Richie's expression became a little softer, but he didn't open his eyes. 

" _ Please. _ " Eddie moaned. 

Richie's eyes flew open and he looked down at Eddie. 

Eddie watched the reactions flash across his face. If he was feeling anything like what Eddie had felt the first time he saw Richie like this, oh even a fifth of it, then Eddie finally felt worthy of all the attention he'd gotten. 

"Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Eddie…" Richie whispered. 

His hand finally released its death grip over his heart and reached out towards Eddie. Eddie sat there expectantly, waiting for Richie to run his fingers through his hair, but Richie's hand pulled back slowly. 

Eddie looked up at him in confusion, but before he could ask what was going on, Richie had pulled him up onto his feet and pushed him gently against the wall. 

Eddie's head swirled, but Richie swiveled and turned away from him. 

Eddie felt self conscious. He could feel his face turning pink and suddenly it was uncomfortable to be covered in Richie's cum, because Richie wasn't even  _ looking  _ at him. 

Eddie played with the zipper on his hoodie, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear what Richie was doing. 

Richie finally turned back to him, a wad of damp paper towels in one hand, and started to wipe Eddie's chin gently.

Eddie stared at him. Richie suddenly looked collected and confident. Thrilled.

Richie's free hand found its way to the back of Eddie's neck, and played with his hair. 

When Eddie's chin was clean, Richie kissed it. 

"Almost got on your hoodie, babe." He said, as he wiped at his cheek, then kissed it. 

He continued this little ritual, cool cloth against Eddie's burning skin, soothing him, and then a gentle kiss bringing heat back to his face again. 

Finally, when Eddie was all cleaned up,and the paper towels discarded, Richie ran his hands through Eddie's hair as he kissed him.

When Richie brought one of his hands down to rest on Eddie's cheek, Eddie grabbed his wrist, and leaned into his toes, to deepen the kiss. 

When they finally needed to breathe, Richie leaned his forehead down onto Eddie's. 

"Eddie…" Richie said, the playful note he usually had in his voice finally back. 

"Hmmm?" Eddie hummed. 

"You are amazing. You are too amazing for someone like m-" 

Eddie cut him off with a kiss. 

He shook his head, tip of his nose running against Richie's. "No. None of that. You deserve it. It was literally the least I could do after- after everything you-" 

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him into a tight embrace. He kissed softly down his neck, and smiled against his skin. 

"What?" Eddie asked. 

Richie wiggled his hips and Eddie moaned.

_ Ah. That's what.  _

"Did going down on me get you all hot and bothered, Eds?" Richie asked, with his nose pressed against Eddie's neck. 

"I-" Eddie sighed. "Guess so." 

"Well," Richie's hand crept into Eddie's pants. "It's gonna be a  _ while  _ before we land, Eddie."

Eddie hummed in agreement. He felt like he could melt into the wall. 

"So I guess, if you don't mind, I could just-" Richie whispered slyly, suddenly cut off by someone banging on the door. 

Richie's face bubbled into panic once again, but Eddie's immediately went into the determined agitation Richie knew and loved so much. 

"My husband is having a fucking panic attack, can we have a goddamn minute? Haven't you ever heard of aviophibia? That's  _ fear of flying, dickhead!"  _ Eddie yelled. 

They heard footsteps quickly retreating and Richie hurried his face into Eddie's shoulder to laugh. 

Eddie chuckled a little too. 

"Jesus, that could have been a kid. You probably made him piss himself. Even if it  _ wasn't- _ " 

Eddie laughed lightly. "Well, I can't just leave my husband in the lurch like that-" 

Richie turned red again. "You have to stop calling me that." He whispered, sounding a little embarrassed, kissing Eddie's chin as he started to grind against him again. 

"It's going to go to my head." 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge surprise if you know anything about me and my writing process, I actually don't have a song for this fic? This fic came raw from my brain and that's unusual because I typically need a song to give me an atmosphere or something but... Yeah, here we are. I'm more surprised this fic got completed so fast, much less without a song, because all my other remotely smutty fics take me Ages to finish akdhsohd. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments appreciated!!


End file.
